War in the Holotrainer
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: After recovering from his injury in "Frontline" Whitefang teams up with Lexi and this time, the situation gets serious when Whitefang's enemy appears


**Months after the injury scare Whitefang decided he would work with one of the Loonatics during his training to work on his team skills**

**"So what are we doing again Tech?" Whitefang asks as he notices Tech messing with buttons in his control booth before he began speaking**

**"I have volunteered you to work with Lexi as a rehabilitation exercise so you can get back to action in future battles we come towards"**

**"So if we are battling a mutated tomato from Slam's teeth, you owe me big time" Whitefang says as the simulation begins with training droids coming towards them as Whitefang puts on his I-Pod and puts on "War" by Sick Puppies as the computer speaks**

**"Simulation begin"**

**Whitefang: **Let's Do this

**Once the simulation began Whitefang instantly took out a few droids legs with his claws setting up Lexi's brain blast which took out the rest of wave 1**

Faking falls  
Stop and stall  
Take it all back  
'Cause I'm taking mine  
I'm taking mine

**"Come on Tech this is too easy, Crank it up man" Whitefang says as he slices through a few more droids as it cranks up to level 6**

Time is up  
Out of luck  
Should have stood up  
When you had the time  
But you're out of time

**"Corey this is meant to help you recover not put you in another battle" Lexi's words fell on deaf ears because Corey used his claw blender to slice through 17 more droids before focusing on the ones Lexi was fighting and took out the one that nearly got her**

**"Your here to fight, not complain Lexi, Ace can't save you now" Lexi used a double team move where she brain blast's Whitefang's claws sending the reflected blast into the oncoming horde.**

Let's do this (fight, fight, fight...)  
Lock and load  
Rock and roll  
Bitch it's all over  
You're going down  
You're going down

**"Two more coming, right side" Whitefang's pinpoint hearing picks up a sniper droid pull back the trigger on the pistol but doesn't have time to fire as Whitefang slices the robots throat spraying oil all over Whitefang**

**"I bet your used to blood baths, ehh Corey" **

**"Well lets start my first ever oil blood bath" **

Get ready to settle the score  
And get ready to face the floor  
Cause it's time to remember it (war)

**A super droid Tech added into the program for the simulation attacks Lexi pinning her to the road but Whitefang does a wolverine leap into the Droids noggin making it explode**

**"How are you an advanced super droid when your hardware is all over the floor" Corey wipes the oil off him as he climbs out of the head of the droid**

This is war  
And it's on tonight  
So get up and fight  
Get up and fight  
You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Now step up, now step up  
Let's do this

**"Simulation break please step out of the holo trainer" the simulation stops for a break as Whitefang and Lexi grab a bottle of water**

**"Maybe this final round could help us more, in building up our teamwork" Lexi begins saying as Whitefang takes a swig of his drink and wiping his mouth**

**"Agreed, even if it means commiting suicide to save my ass and your ass, I'll do it"**

**"Really"**

**"No, Ace'll kill me If I let you get killed by yourself"**

Second round  
Going down  
How about a little reaction, man?  
You can barely stand  
Bitch slap, slow attack  
Man that was practically suicide  
Next in line

**When the break finished Whitefang and Lexi set straight to work with destroying half of the simulation droids with brain blasts combined into a Claw blender attack, Whitefang changed into Were-Rider Avatar and used his frozen tsuanami which created the Pyschic Ice Dragon which destroyed everything in sight**

(Go)  
Fight X8

**"Lets finish this, Lexi lets end this" Whitefang uses Fury of the Storm while Lexi uses her Pyschic Storm as both energies combined into Whitefang's swords only for it to be negated by the next creature infront of them**

**"No" Whitefang drops to his knees when he sees a simulated version of Mathayus**

**"You will die by my hand Whitefang, none of your friends can save you when I have my vengeance on you, Your blood will signifiy the end of earth and my ruthless reign as leader"**

Get ready to settle the score  
And get ready to face the floor  
Cause it's time to remember it (war)

**Lexi attempts to slice off Mathayus' head but he grabs her by the throat **

**"Errm, Is this your girlfriend"**

**"Mathayus put her down, this is between you and me"**

This is war  
And it's on tonight  
So get up and fight  
Get up and fight  
You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Step up, step up  
Let's do this

**"Your Choice, Your Death" Mathayus says as they begin fighting making everyshot count but then the swords came out**

Cause we're all about ready to break  
And we're all about ready to break  
Yeah we're all about ready to break  
Yeah we're all about ready to break

**Whitefang pulled out Thunder and Storm but when he used them they got broken in half when they connected with Mathayus' swords War and Death and begins fighting**

This is war  
And it never ends  
So get up, get up, get up, get up!

**"COREY!" Ace shouts from the entrance to the holotrainer catching Whitefang's attention**

**"STAY BACK" Whitefang shouts as he attempts to fight again only Mathayus gets the upper hand before Whitefang feels steel pierce his stomach making him gasp in pain**

You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Step up, so step up

**The sight of Whitefang falling to his knees infront of his friends sent Ace into a rage and used his Guardian Strike Sword to disarm Mathayus and place the sword to his fallen foes neck before decapitating him.**

**"For Whitefang" Ace says as he runs to his friends side along with Lexi as he coughs up more blood**

This is war (and it never ends)  
This is war (and it never ends)  
This is war  
Let's do this  
Let's do this  
Fight X 7  
Let's do this

**"Come on baby, you can make it" Lexi says frantically as Ace tries to resucitate him but to no avail as Whitefang closes his eyes slowly and goes into a coma**

**"DON'T DIE ON US NOW COREY, WE NEED YOU...I NEED YOU" Lexi whispers as she holds Corey's hand and tears fall onto his hand, Hell Ace even holds Whitefang's hand**

**"Corey, we may have had our love triangle with Lexi but...your the bestest friend I ever had, please don't die" Ace says as tears streak his face**

**"Well the way you keep crying, it makes it look like I have died" a voice below Lexi and Ace says weakly**

**"COREY!" Ace and Lexi hug their injured friend who returns it gratefully with his own bearhug**

**"We were so scared" Ace says as he lets go of Whitefang and they exit the holotrainer but as soon as they reach the end of the corridor Ace opens his mouth**

**"Who wants to go get Ice cream?" Whitefang looks towards Lexi and agrees as they leave for the Ice cream parlor.**


End file.
